Liliana
"Greetings, rascals. Plundering with splendor and refinement is my aesthetics!" Captain Liliana is a Pirate Captain who earned a infamous reputation laying waste to the ships in the Continent’s coastal waters. Never captured by the Navy, fellow pirates, or any kind of pursuers, it’s said that she was attacked by the Kraken and met her end in a watery grave. And now it seems she has been resurrected by The Swamp Witch’s immense magical powers to become the spearhead of her army in her plot to take over the Continent. Appearance Liliana wears a black pirate hat with pink frills and a big red ribbon on the side. On her torso she has a black overcoat with pink frills near the bottom, and a short red shirt underneath. Beneath this she wears red star-shaped pasties over her nipples. She has a small black skirt also with pink frills and a belt with a steering wheel of a ship as a buckler. On her legs she wears knee-length black boots. She also wears a white choker on her neck, with gold lining and on the center it features a green hexagonal gem and a layered frilly white bowtie. Personality Liliana won’t be bound by anything other than the only thing in the world that she honors, the “Pirate Aesthetics” written by her esteemed grandmother, the Pirate Queen Artemis, who’s also her parental figure. Even though she's known for being a scoundrel, having elegant manners like a noble is one of the rules from the aesthetics she must follow. Any means is valid for this purpose, but she can’t be completely cold-hearted. She’s unusually weak when it comes to the elderly and she treats them with great care. Abilities Liliana fights with a Rapier and a hand-crossbow. With the Swamp Witch’s magical power, she was granted the ability to control a flying ship and its phantom crew members. It’s a splendid ship, but as the time passes it becomes a crumbling phantom ship and then vanishes. Parameters Bravery: 4 Popularity: 3 Resourcefulness: 4 Leadership: 4 Potential: 3 Experience: 3 Story Prologue (From her backcover) The cargo ship that had departed from the harbor of Sheldan continued its voyage steadily towards the former Earldom. The weather was calm that day, surely it was unlikely that they’d lose their cargo due to some misfortune falling upon them. Thinking such things, when the old captain of the ship sat down with a flop in a chair of his office, he heard screams and roars from the deck. “P, pirates~!! Pirates have boarded the ship!” Such nonsense. A few minutes ago, there wasn’t any sign of a ship in any direction. Wham, the door to his office was kicked. A girl dressed in pirate clothes appeared. Entering the room calmly, she declared so: “Greetings, captain. This ship belongs to the Great Pirate Captain Liliana. Now, kindly hand over your entire payload.” She was holding a slender sword dripping with blood in her hand. It was hard to believe, but there was no doubt that this girl was a heartless pirate. He might be killed off if he messed up. “I understand. I’ll hand over my payload. Thus, spare the lives of the passengers and the other sailors.” “If an old person says so… I promise.” “Next, if possible, please don’t take this gem, a keepsake from my mother.” “Of course! If it’s a memento from your Mother, you should cherish it forever.” “And then, since I have a heart disease, won’t you spare me from being thrown into the ship’s hold?” “Hey, rascals! Prepare a bed and give it to this old man! Also, make some easy-to-digest porridge for his supper!” Subordinates of the pirate entered the cabin. Surprisingly, all of them were skeletons. With that, he understood. These guys were the ghost pirates that attacked with a flying phantom ship! One of the skeletons whispered something to Liliana. “Good grief, since one of the passengers seems to want to challenge me to a match somehow, I will be their opponent. Farewell, then!” Sure enough, can Captain Liliana defeat this unexpected opponent? They won’t know that unless they fight. Pirate Aesthetics The Pirate Aesthetics are a set of rules that Liliana knows by heart, which she quotes when she has to make a decision or take any action. The ones known so far are: *1st: You must care for the elderly. *1st (bis): Except for the aesthetics, a pirate isn't bound by anything else! *2nd: A pirate will keep her honor and her promises, but won't go overboard. *3rd: Throw away unneeded treasure immediately. *3rd (bis): Pay the debt you owe to your benefactor for being alive. *4th: Always accept a challenge. *5th: Don't pray to God. While you're praying, the prey will escape. *6th: Give generously to your comrade, steal generously from your enemy. *6th (bis): Against an enemy you don't know well, fire the cannon for the time being. *8th: To get all the treasure, hand me all the shells! *9th: Fear is the first step towards defeat. *16th: Courage and fearlessness aren't the same. *17th: Don't allow stowaways. *21st: Don't miss a golden opportunity to defeat an opponent. *24th: Don't let them realize your defects. *29th: Obey the winner for now, but wait for an opportunity later. *34th: Admire the opponent's courage. *42nd: Don’t mind making cruel judgments. Trivia *Captain Liliana's facial appearance may have been inspired and resembles that of Hinagiku Katsura, from the Hayate the Combat Butler series, as well as both having the same voice actress, Shizuka Ito (Japanese). She also resembles Rui from Dream C Club, a game which Haruyuki Morisawa, her character designer, worked on. *Liliana's ship has functioning cannons, which are the only instance of gunpowder weapons in the series. *Though she was originally human, it is implied that the resurrection process turned her into some kind of "undead." Unlike Menace, whose book properly notes that attribute and her weakness to holy attacks, Liliana's book fails to mention that. However, it's believed to be a typo, as the process for both was about the same. *There's some misnumbering with the Aesthetics, the repeated ones labeled as "bis" being the least recent, and a difference in her quoting style is also noticeable: in the books' conversations and VQ1, she used to say "Aesthetics #X" (with roman numerals), while lately, in the Illustrated Stories and VQ2, she says "Xth Pirate Aesthetics" (with kanjis as numbers). Whether these differences are actually retcons or just revisions/typos from the authors, it's currently unknown. Gallery Combat Book Official Artwork Screenshots Category:Characters Category:Queen's Blade: Rebellion Characters